des nuits à Meridiana
by ylg
Summary: recueil de drabbles, surtout gen :: 1ère vignette : Adrian, un peu de logistique. 2ème : Cybersix, grandir sous camouflage. 3ème : Cyber6 et Cyber29, des souvenirs. 4ème : Cybersix, des époques de sa vie. 5ème : Lori/Adrian, l'amour rend aveugle !
1. Adrian, distraction

**Titre** : des trucs à faire  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Cybersix  
**Personnage** : Adrian-Cybersix  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Carlos Meglia, Carlos Trillo, et TMS/NOA

**Prompt **: "Et Ivan, tu voudrais faire chier parce qu'il a oublié de faire les courses en rentrant?"  
d'après Cucumber Sandwichespour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril '12 sur DW)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il a oublié de faire les courses en rentrant, constate Cybersix avec humeur, trop tard, en ôtant sa défroque d'Adrian. Encore une fois, absorbée qu'elle était par sa lecture, elle a laissé disparaître le monde et ses préoccupations ordinaires.

Il avait pourtant bien décidé, en quittant le collège : racheter pain-lait-conserves-somnifères ; corriger ce devoir de littérature. Mais Lucas lui a prêté ce livre et...

Quand ça n'est pas Pessoa, ce sont les traités de biogénétique... Là-dessus, Cyb est aussi coupable qu'Adrian.

Bon. D'abord se mettre en chasse de Substance. Ensuite seulement, penser à des nourritures plus matérielles...


	2. Cyber, puberté

**Titre** : une faille dans le camouflage  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Cybersix  
**Personnage** : « Adrian Seidelman »  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Carlos Meglia, Carlos Trillo, et TMS/NOA

**Prompt **: "Non, je voulais parler de ça !, s'exclama le p'tit gars en désignant la bande qui lui enserrait la poitrine sous le t-shirt et dissimulait ses seins."  
d'après Anders Andrew pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril '12 sur DW)

**Continuité** : pré-série, adolescence de Cybersix  
**Notes** : les sites de fans anglophones ont l'air de penser qu'"Adrian" a fait toute sa scolarité par correspondance ; en lisant la BD je n'ai pourtant pas eu cette impression du tout - et en tout cas, il est au moins passé par une école primaire réelle, ça j'en suis sûre.

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

La bande qui lui enserrait la poitrine sous le tee-shirt et dissimulait ses seins grandissants n'était finalement pas une si bonne idée, décida Adrian, à bout de souffle.

D'un côté, mieux valait éviter de révéler sa véritable identité au milieu d'un cours de sport par de suspectes et bondissantes nouvelles rondeurs. D'un autre, la bande serrée gênait sa respiration. Et puis que dirait-il si dans le vestiaire, malgré toutes ses précautions, un de ses camarades apercevait le bandage quand il se changerait ?

Il serait perdant dans tous les cas, condamné à être le nerd souffreteux de la classe.


	3. Cyber, autrefois

**Titre** : une autre vie  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Cybersix, série animée  
**Personnages** : Cyber-6 et Cyber-29 (futur Data 7)  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Carlos Meglia, Carlos Trillo, et TMS/NOA

**Prompt **: "... peut-être à cause du fossa empaillé sur la photo."  
d'après Koliri pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril '12 sur DW) ; deux versions

**Continuité** : dans l'univers du DA, puisque dans la BD sa précieuse photo représente un autre personnage  
**Nombre de mots** : 2 x 100

oOo

Sur la photo, deux enfants aux cheveux sombres sourient, témoignage que leur enfance n'a pas été seulement une suite d'horreurs. Témoignage biaisé : l'un de leurs jeux s'est terminé en tragédie, et parce qu'ils étaient juste un peu trop humains à son goût, leur créateur a décidé la destruction de toute la série. La suite, elle aimerait ne plus se la rappeler tant.

Face à la noirceur de ses souvenirs, cet instantané heureux semble presque un mensonge, et elle le conserve d'autant plus précieusement : c'est quand même une preuve qu'elle n'a pas toujours été seule, qu'elle a eu autrefois une famille.

o

Sur la photo, deux enfants aux cheveux sombres sourient. Voici deux frères heureux, saisis au détour d'un jeu de plein air.

Ils n'ont peut-être pas tout à fait une dizaine d'années, vêtus de maillots et de culottes courtes, la tignasse en bataille. À cet âge, quelle différence ? Rien n'indique que l'un des deux puisse être une fille.

Ça sera aussi bien quand elle se retrouvera à se cacher sous l'identité d'un troisième garçon brun : ce n'est pas juste ce vieux cliché qui pourrait trahir sa double nature.

(Même si, de toute façon, il n'y a personne pour le voir.)


	4. Cyber, traumatismes

**Titre** : ce qui rend la vie intéressante  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Cybersix, série animée  
**Personnages/Couple** : Cybersix(/Lucas)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Carlos Meglia, Carlos Trillo, et TMS/NOA

**Prompt **: "Car ce dernier fait tout pour effacer cet événement pour le moins traumatisant de sa mémoire." d'après Anders Andrew**  
**pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril '12 sur DW)

**Continuité** : plutôt début du série animée ;  
**Note** : apparemment j'ai fait une boulette avec ceci : dans la BD Adrian en est à son premier post, et j'ai peut-être mal interprêté sa fiche de personnel qui listait plusieurs écoles successives dans la série animée ?

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Le moins traumatisant de sa mémoire, décide Cybersix après longue examination, ça devait être son deuxième poste d'enseignant en tant qu'Adrian Seidelman.

Les années d'enfance chez Von Richter, elle préfère les mettre entre parenthèse. Les années en tant qu'enfant isolé, c'était terrible. Le lycée puis la fac, elle les a passés dans le stress d'être découverte sous son déguisement. Son premier poste, elle craignait les erreurs. Et à son troisième, elle se retrouve coincée entre Lucas et Lori. C'était moins pire avant.

Et pourtant... plus question d'échanger les complications apportées par Lucas contre un retour à un calme plus ennuyeux.


	5. Lori, illusions

**Titre** : un jour elle le mettra à nu !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Cybersix  
**Personnages/Couple** : Lori Anderson/Adrian Seidelman  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Carlos Meglia, Carlos Trillo, et TMS/NOA

**Prompt **: "Et pourtant... plus question d'échanger les complications apportées par Lucas contre un retour à un calme plus ennuyeux."  
d'après YLG pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril '12 sur DW)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Plus ennuyeux que les cours de litté', tu meurs, soupirait Lori. Ces vieux auteurs poussiéreux, ces thèmes éculés, ces analyses vachement trop compliquées... elle était complètement larguée. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de claquer la porte sur cette matière stupide, c'était le professeur lui-même.

Et pourtant, il ne payait pas de mine !

Adrian Seidelman, maigrichon, de grandes lunettes rondes, une cravate et des bretelles ridicules, des mains bien fines... Ses copains l'ont immédiatement catalogué comme tapette.

Mais comme on dit de se méfier des gens trop bien, Lori était convaincue qu'il cachait sous son apparence stricte un côté sauvage.


End file.
